1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to information exchange services and, more particularly, managing a plurality of different types of information exchange services.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information exchanges services include wireless telephony services, multimedia content delivery services, Internet services, and fixed access voice services. Many households subscribe to two or more of these types of services. Different services may be provided by a single provider or multiple providers. Services may be provided via one or more access networks. Many households, for example, subscribe to cable television services provided via a coaxial cable-based access network and Internet and fixed access voice services via a twisted copper digital subscriber line access network.